mackenziezieglerfandomcom-20200214-history
Mackenzie Ziegler
Mackenzie Frances Ziegler is a young singer & dancer who formerly danced at the Abby Lee Dance Company. She was born on June 4, 2004, to Kurt and Melissa Ziegler and is the younger sister of Maddie Ziegler. Her parents are divorced, allegedly because dance got in the way of their marriage. Mackenzie's father has two sons, Ryan and Tyler from a previous relationship. Besides life from Dance Moms, both Mackenzie and her sister have been doing other things. Mackenzie excels at acro and her sense of humor is regularly highlighted in brief interviews on Dance Moms episodes. Mackenzie and her sister Maddie left Dance Moms in Season 6 due to other jobs. Mackenzie has never returned to the show. Her debut single, "It's A Girl Party," was released April 2, 2014. Mackenzie's debut music album was released on April 26, 2014, reaching #1 on the iTunes pop chart list in America,[3][4][5] as well as #7 on the overall album charts.[6] Personality Mackenzie is a 15-year-old, her sister is Maddie Ziegler. Her parents split up so now she has a stepdad called Greg as well as two stepbrothers. Her mother is Melissa Ziegler. She has been at the Abby Lee Dance Company since she was 2 years old. She wrote the Song Girl Party which is featured in her Album Mack Z as well as her song Shine which is also featured in the Album Mack Z. Mackenzie, as well as her Sister, have their own Clothing Line. Mackenzie left the show for six seasons alongside her older sister. Mackenzie also has a makeup line called Love Kenzie Beauty Mackenzie also teamed up with Justice for a clothing line. Trivia *Mackenzie has been taking voice and dance lessons since she was two and a half.[7] *Besides dance, she likes to sing and make videos, as seen on her mother's Youtube channel..[7] *Her favorite subjects in school are math[8] and reading. *If she doesn't end up being a professional dancer, she would like to be a Broadway star[9] and a choreographer.[8] *Her favorite styles of dance to perform are acro and jazz, but she likes to watch all the styles.[8] *There is a room in her house called "The Store" that has all of her and Maddie's dance items.[10] *Both Maddie and Mackenzie have stated how close they have been Brooke Hyland. Mackenzie has said that she and Brooke are really close, and she considers her as an older sister.[11] Maddie has said that Brooke is her inspiration.[12] Even after Brooke left the show in the fourth season, Mackenzie says she still talks and texts Brooke all the time.[13] *Nia is usually the one who keeps an eye out for Mackenzie, so the group doesn't accidentally lose track of her when moving around.[14] *Maddie and Chloe say their younger sisters are "naughty" and "mischievous", [15] with Clara and Mackenzie being best friends. *Her favorite book series is Horrible Harry.[7] *Her favorite city is New York.[7] *Her favorite singer is Justin Bieber.[7] She and the other girls met him at the 2012 Teen Choice Awards. *Her inspiration is Maddie, her older sister.[7] *Mackenzie's favorite colors are yellow and pink.[7][1] *She likes doing group dances better than solos and trios because she gets to be with all her friends.[11] *When asked about ever doing a lyrical solo, she answered that she wasn't into lyrical because acro is her favorite.[11] *When asked about doing a sport other than dance, Mackenzie said she would play soccer.[11] *She and Mia Diaz have brothers with the same names (Ryan and Tyler). *According to her, Maddie is bossy, but they still have fun together. She also says they never get competitive with each other because she wants to be different.[11] *Like Kendall and Jill Vertes, Mackenzie is left-handed.[16] *At age seven, Mackenzie learned how to hail a cab in New York City.[17] *Her Zodiac sign is Gemini. *According to Mackenzie, the most challenging part about dance is remembering the new dances she has to learn every week.[18] *Mackenzie's dream job would be on TV, especially on Disney Channel, since she loves Shake It Up and'' Jessie''.[19] *Mackenzie, along with several other members of the Dance Moms cast, appeared and starred in Todrick Hall's video "Freaks Like Me" as the Evil Queen and Snow White. It was released on July 3rd, 2014. The music video can be seen in full here. *From the end of season 4.5, Mackenzie would have done 26 solos in total. *In the fall of 2014, she went to school four days a week early in the day, taking dance lessons starting at 1 p.m. and dancing usually until 9 p.m.[20] **For Six Seasons, Mackenzie decided to depart from the show. Gallery Category:Dancer Category:Dance Moms Category:Female Category:Abby Lee Dance Company